<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ink by CloversDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545244">Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams'>CloversDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bar Fight, Copious Amounts of Fluff, Drinking, Haruki doesn’t cut his hair, M/M, Mild Language, Minor TakeYoi, Non-Explicit, Ritsuka cameo, Sensuality, Smoking, Tattooist!Akihiko, but that’s ok, he is unnecessarily attractive, love at first sight is real, tattoo artist au, theyre kind of awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned towards Haruki and gave him a quick once over. There was a curious gleam in his eyes when he asked, “How about you then? Got some hidden ink beneath all that pastel?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Haruki shook his head. He chuckled nervously and admitted, “No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>A sly grin spread across Akihiko’s face. He tilted his head and hummed, “Oh? You’re a tattoo virgin huh?”</p>
<p>Haruki squeaked in response. His whole face burned with his embarrassment. He was basically just thinking out loud as he asked, “Is that really the only way to say it…?”</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed heartily at that. He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he teased, “If you ever want to do it for the very first time, I can give you a newbie discount. I promise I’ll be gentle.”</p>
<p>Haruki managed to make a few sounds but no actual words came out. He was blushing so hard that his cheeks hurt. He wasn’t sure he’d survive this conversation if it lasted much longer. The mischievous look upon the blond’s face said loud and clear that he wasn’t even close to done with his base list of innuendos. Haruki couldn’t even imagine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>slightly aged up, only a few years older than canon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>There were many times in Haruki’s life where he felt that he didn’t fit in. He’d never really thought of himself as one that stood out, though. At least not until now. As he surveyed his surroundings and took note of all the people around him, each with more tattoos than he could count, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he was out of place. For one, he’d never been to a Tattoo Convention before. Also, there was a lot of leather. Almost everywhere he looked, in fact. He personally didn’t own a single piece of leather clothing, while those here seemed quite fond of it.</p>
<p>He wasn’t there alone, thank goodness, but he really was out of his element. Among all the tattooed, pierced people he had clean skin and wore a pink cardigan. It was a light pink, but pink all the same. He liked it because it was cute. Now he was left to wonder why his best friend hadn’t told him to prepare for this culture shock. He sort of wished he’d left his long hair down so he could hide behind it if necessary.</p>
<p>Haruki continued to gape at his surroundings. He tucked the bangs that weren’t quite long enough to reach his bun behind his right ear as he asked, “Why exactly did you drag me along to this again, Take-chan?”</p>
<p>“Cause I have an appointment and you need to live a little,” Koji snickered. He nudged Haruki with his elbow then added, “Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll find someone to take your tattoo virginity while we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Do you have to say it like that!” Haruki shrieked. His cheeks darkened as embarrassment threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that Koji was into the tattoo scene, but Haruki never really paid it much attention. Aside from the thorns he saw on the back of his best friend’s neck that disappeared into his shirt he didn’t even know if the guy had more. Maybe he just had one large one. Haruki never thought to ask. It really wasn’t his business, after all.</p>
<p>He was pretty much too chicken to consider getting a tattoo of his own. Haruki didn’t want to regret it right after the thing was permanently etched into his skin. It was a decision he wouldn’t take lightly. Seeing all of the people around him with their arms, legs, and even necks covered in all sorts of designs was fascinating.</p>
<p>Haruki wondered if each tattoo he saw had a story behind it. Did the people that had to sit through multiple hours of pain think that was worth it in the end? Then what about people that only had one small tattoo? Was that an aesthetic thing or did they not enjoy the process so they never went back for anything larger? He had so many questions as he continued to look around.</p>
<p>He made sure to smile at those he made eye contact with. There was no excuse for rudeness, of course. Some people returned his smile, others gave him a strange look. That only reminded Haruki that his usual, boring attire actually stood out in a place like this. He turned around to say something to his best friend but found that he wasn’t next to him anymore.</p>
<p>Haruki gasped and looked around. Koji couldn’t have gotten too far. He’d be at one of the nearby booths. As he continued to search his immediate surroundings it became clear that he was wrong. Haruki panicked a bit. He didn’t know how to handle himself in this kind of crowd! How could Koji just wander off!</p>
<p>He decided he should double back. Haruki spun around and immediately walked right into someone. He yelped when the drink the other person had apparently been holding splashed out of their cup and all over his cardigan. Oh, god. Of course. Haruki squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms together then squeaked, “Sorry! Forgive me!”</p>
<p>“Why are you apologizing to me?” A low, masculine voice grumbled. “I just ruined your sweater.”</p>
<p>“No, no! it was my fault uhh…” Haruki finally opened his eyes. He looked at the man before himself and had to hold back a surprised squeak. At first glance he seemed to have a scary face. It was also ruggedly handsome, wow. Unlike most everyone around him, Haruki didn’t see a single tattoo on this guy. Though he did have a few piercings in his face, maybe Haruki had stumbled on someone else that was out of place as well. A kindred spirit, perhaps.</p>
<p>The stranger’s green eyes fell to the wet spot on Haruki’s cardigan and he blinked. When those eyes looked back at him there was a hint of amusement in them. A faint smile crept across the guy’s face and Haruki found himself speechless as his cheeks burned with blush. Handsome didn’t feel like a strong enough word to describe the sight. A smile like that deserved its own adjective.</p>
<p>“I’m Akihiko.” The stranger said. He motioned over his shoulder with his thumb and added, “Come with me and I’ll make sure that stain doesn’t set.”</p>
<p>Haruki did as he was told and followed the mystery man. Normally he would’ve said that it was fine, but something compelled him to go. He let his legs move on their own as they weaved through the crowd. It seemed like more people arrived by the minute. How the heck anyone traversed this maze without getting lost was a mystery to him. This man seemed to know exactly where he was headed, though.</p>
<p>They ended up at an empty booth with a desk and single chair in the middle of it. There were a bunch of images of tattoo samples hung on the walls. He watched as Akihiko began to rummage through a box that was on the desk. Haruki looked around them to make sure no one else noticed then asked softly, “Is it OK for us to be here?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s my booth.” The blond paused briefly then resumed digging through the box.</p>
<p>Haruki’s voice cracked as he yelped, “Really? You’re a tattoo artist?”</p>
<p>“Guilty.” Akihiko glanced at the other man. He studied the shock he saw on his face for a moment before he finally asked, “What?”</p>
<p>Haruki stiffened. He turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, “You, uh, just don’t look like a tattooist.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m not covered head to toe in ink?” Akihiko chuckled then shook his head. He turned his attention back to the box and said, “Just ‘cause you can’t currently see them doesn’t mean I don’t have tats, uh… what’d you say your name was?”</p>
<p>“Haruki.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Pretty.” Akihiko nodded. “It suits you.”</p>
<p>There should’ve been a rule against blushing so many times in a single conversation. Haruki could hardly stand how his cheeks burned. He didn’t know what it was about this guy but everything he said made him want to hide his face and scream. In a good way. If that made sense. He wasn’t sure anymore.</p>
<p>“Ah. Here we are.” Akihiko muttered. He held out his hand and said, “Hand over your sweater.”</p>
<p>“You want me to what!” Haruki instinctively tried to cover himself by crossing his arms over his body and turning slightly. He felt the tips of his ears burn as they darkened to match his pink cheeks.</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed at the ridiculous sight. He waved a detergent pen in the air and grinned as he replied, “I promise I’m only trying to save the sweater.”</p>
<p>“O-oh. Right.” Haruki felt silly. He unbuttoned then removed his cardigan, which revealed the matching pink tee underneath, and handed it over. He watched curiously as the blond got right to work. His motions seemed precise and accurate. Haruki tilted his head then asked, “You’ve done this before, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s not the first stain I’ve had to deal with, no. Soda’s one of the easier ones to remove without hassle.” Akihiko continued the rest of his task in silence. Once he was finished, he handed the sweater back to Haruki and told him he’d want to wait for it to dry before putting it back on.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Haruki mumbled. He held the cardigan to his chest and wondered if he should leave. He didn’t exactly want to. There was something about this guy that he found intriguing. If he could, he’d like to prolong their conversation a bit. He looked around at all the art that decorated the booth and asked, “Is this all your original work?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Akihiko looked around as well. “Ah. Most of it is, yeah. The ones in the left corner are generic flash designs that you can find at any shop, but next to that are flashes I made myself. Above that are my own designs for larger pieces that would take multiple sessions.”</p>
<p>“Ohh.” Haruki looked at all of the art in turn. It was all very pleasing to the eye no matter if it was something dark like a grim reaper or fun like a sunflower. He couldn’t help but be impressed. He felt like it was quite a showcase of the man’s skills. Haruki nodded and replied, “They’re all nice. You’re very talented.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. My years of hard work and dedication paid off, I guess.” Akihiko put the cap back onto the detergent pen then tossed it back into the box he’d found it in. He turned towards Haruki and gave him a quick once over. There was a curious gleam in his eyes when he asked, “How about you then? Got some hidden ink beneath all that pastel?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Haruki shook his head. He chuckled nervously and admitted, “No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>A sly grin spread across Akihiko’s face. He tilted his head and hummed, “Oh? You’re a tattoo virgin huh?”</p>
<p>Haruki squeaked in response. His whole face burned with his embarrassment. He was basically just thinking out loud as he asked, “Is that <em>really</em> the only way to say it…?”</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed heartily at that. He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he teased, “If you ever want to do it for the very first time, I can give you a newbie discount. I promise I’ll be gentle.”</p>
<p>Haruki managed to make a few sounds but no actual words came out. He was blushing so hard that his cheeks hurt. He wasn’t sure he’d survive this conversation if it lasted much longer. The mischievous look upon the blond’s face said loud and clear that he wasn’t even close to done with his base list of innuendos. Haruki couldn’t even imagine.</p>
<p>He yelped softly when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Haruki turned to see his best friend and let out a relieved sigh. At least this should put an end to the potentially fatal conversation he’d been having. Whether or not he’d actually been enjoying it didn’t matter because it was over now.</p>
<p>“Haruki, there you are!” Koji exclaimed with that warm smile of his stretched across his face. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”</p>
<p>“Take-chan!” Haruki gasped. He squeezed the cardigan he held just a bit tighter. “Where have you been!”</p>
<p>Koji turned towards the blond that watched them with a disapproving frown upon his face. He offered a frown of his own then squeezed Haruki’s shoulder and replied, “Never mind that. Is this guy bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Haruki blinked as if he didn’t understand the question.</p>
<p>Akihiko immediately motioned towards Koji as he countered, “Is <em>this</em> guy bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Haruki jolted in surprise. He looked at each of them in turn then shook his head and replied, “Uhh… no! Take-chan this is Akihiko. Akihiko, Take-chan.”</p>
<p>Akihiko’s gaze traveled over the other man slowly as he sized him up. The look on his face said that he was clearly not impressed by what he saw. He turned towards Haruki and said, “You can do better, Haru.”</p>
<p>Haruki squeaked at the casual use of that nickname. He’d been pretty sure that he couldn’t blush any harder a few moments ago, but evidently that wasn’t true. He couldn’t even imagine what color his cheeks were now. It was probably some new shade of red they’d have to name after his extremely flustered state.</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon!” Koji’s voice was laced with his offense.</p>
<p>Akihiko crossed his arms and held his chin in the air defiantly. There was a challenging look in his eyes when he replied, “I said what I said.”</p>
<p>“He’s not–! We’re not–!” Haruki was way too flustered to finish his own thoughts right now. He shook his hands then motioned to himself and Koji then finally exclaimed, “…<em>friends</em>!”</p>
<p>A little smile played at the edges of Akihiko’s lips. There was a fond look in his eyes as he watched Haruki continue to sputter nonsense for the next few seconds. He turned around and picked up a business card and pen off the desk behind him. He scribbled something down quickly then handed the card to Haruki. He winked and said, “I’ve got to go grab a snack before my first appointment gets here. I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>“Thank you again for helping me out!” Haruki called after the blond as he wandered off. He looked down at the business card he’d been handed curiously. Why the heck would he need a thing like this? He had no plans to get a tattoo any time soon. Or ever, for that matter. He turned it over and saw a handwritten phone number and little winky face. Oh. Well he hadn’t expected that. He did his best to fight back the smile that tried to spread across his face.</p>
<p>“The nerve of that guy. Some people have no manners.” Koji scoffed, still not over that little interaction. He let out an irritated huff then turned around and said, “I got what I came for so let’s get out of here before we meet any other unsavory people, Haruki.”</p>
<p>As soon as his best friend couldn’t see his face anymore Haruki smiled to himself. He stuffed the business card into his pocket, let his gaze travel over all the stunning artwork on the booth walls once more, then turned around and followed. This trip had certainly turned out to be a lot more interesting than he would’ve thought. A small part of him was glad he’d decided to come along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, if a stranger happened to give Haruki their number– not that such was a common occurrence– but if it <em>did</em> happen, he’d politely accept then never use it. In fact, that number ended up in the trash within the first few days. He was too anxious to go around calling or texting people first. If they were truly interested in him wouldn’t they have just asked for his number instead? That made a lot more sense to him.</p>
<p>That was why he hadn’t used the number on the back of that business card he was given at the tattoo convention. For some strange reason he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out. So he kept it on his nightstand and just sat on his bed and stared at it sometimes. It had been a little over a week of this and Haruki was tired of admiring the guy’s penmanship. He had no idea what it was about Akihiko that made him want to step out of his comfort zone and reach out, but he decided not to think about it. He would go for it.</p>
<p>He added the number to his contacts then started a chat. Haruki laid down, rolled onto his back, and held the phone above his head. He hoped this little whim of his wasn’t a mistake.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hey. It’s Haruki</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From the con</strong>
</p>
<p>Haruki’s eyes widened when he got an immediate response. He’d expected to have to stew in his nervousness for at least a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was wondering how long itd take you to message</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>did that boyfriend of yours finally give you permission??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Take-chan isn’t my boyfriend!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>good. just double checking</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>dinner friday?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What… like a date?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that’s the idea, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>if it goes well I might even show you my ink ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>just kidding</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>7 work for you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yeah…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wait. Where?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>anywhere you want, pretty</em>
</p>
<p>Haruki considered the one coffee shop he liked. They had good lattes and pastries. Although considering Akihiko wanted to go out at seven, he was probably looking for something else entirely. Haruki thought about what places he might know that served decent drinks. He jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>dont short circuit over there</em>
</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at the words on the screen. It hadn’t been that long since the last message… how the heck did the guy know he was on the verge of a panic? Had he been that obvious when they’d met? Sheesh. Just then, when he finally stopped overthinking it, realization struck him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>What about the place downtown? The new one?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sounds good. friday. don’t forget</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I won’t</strong>
</p>
<p>Haruki put his phone down on his nightstand and buried his face in his pillow so he could let out a muffled scream. That was so embarrassing! He didn’t expect a simple conversation to lead to him having a date in a few days! He needed to call Koji right away. Haruki rolled over, grabbed his phone, then dialed his best friend’s number. He barely gave the other man a chance to answer before he shrieked about what just happened.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence after Koji listened to his tale. Eventually he cleared his throat and snickered, “I don’t really know what it is you want me to tell you, Haruki. That was surprisingly bold on your end.”</p>
<p>“Tell me that I’m not crazy for taking this guy up on a date so suddenly!” Haruki yelped. He shook his phone as if that would somehow emphasize his point.</p>
<p>“You absolutely are crazy,” Koji paused to chuckle when Haruki gasped in offense, “but you’re also an adult who is capable of making his own decisions. As your best friend, I support you.”</p>
<p>Haruki narrowed his eyes and mumbled, “You’re just trying to get me off the phone because you have a date, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Koji’s laughter echoed on the other end. “She’s really great. I’ll introduce you two first chance I get, promise.”</p>
<p>Haruki let out a defeated sigh. There was no use in continuing this conversation right now. When Koji was focused on something that was that. Right now it was his date that had his attention, not Haruki’s little crisis. At least he sounded happy. Haruki smiled and said, “Have a good time. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p>“That list is entirely too long, and you know it!” Koji laughed. “You should really live a little, Haruki. And don’t panic about your upcoming date either. The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself and have a good time. Maybe go with the flow a bit as well. You’d be surprised by the places you can end up when you do that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…”</p>
<p>“Talk to you later!”</p>
<p>“Bye.” It was after he finally hung up that he realized he hadn’t had the chance to ask the most important question of all. He looked at his reflection in the phone once the screen went black and pouted. He lifted his chin, tilted his head and watched his bangs fall to the side then muttered, “What should I do with my hair…?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Friday arrived quicker than humanly possible would be an incredible understatement. Haruki barely blinked before he found himself faced with the dilemma of choosing his outfit so he could get ready to leave. His eyes traveled over the selection of colors in his closet and he realized that he didn’t seem to have anything on the darker side.</p>
<p>Part of him had wanted to wear muted or drab colors in contrast to the soft ones from the first time they’d met. Evidently his wardrobe wouldn’t allow that to happen. How had he not considered this days ago? He could’ve bought something new to wear. Ugh. He rummaged through the hangers until he finally found a shirt with tags still on it.</p>
<p>It was a plain, yellow tee, nothing exciting, but it was new and it was nice. As far as tees went, anyway. The place they were meeting wasn’t fancy or anything. He was sure that keeping it casual was the best move. As for his hair, that was a totally different story. Down? Up? Braid? Ponytail? There were entirely too many options! He was running out of time.</p>
<p>In the end he decided a casual hairdo made the most sense to match the casual outfit. So he pulled his hair up into a low bun on the side of his head. his bangs didn’t quite reach, but he didn’t foresee that as being an issue. He simply tucked them behind his ears and continued to get ready.</p>
<p>Much to his own surprise he didn’t panic too much and cause himself to be late. In fact, he arrived right on time. That was lucky. Haruki stepped into the restaurant and looked around. He was greeted by a smiling woman and asked if he needed a table for one. His gaze landed upon a familiar head of short, blond hair and he couldn’t help but smile. Not only hadn’t he been stood up, but Akihiko had actually gotten there early. That made his gut twist with anticipation as he wondered if that meant he was looking forward to this for days as well.</p>
<p>Haruki returned her kind smile and explained that he was meeting someone. She told him to go right ahead. Then he headed over to the table where the blond sat. On the way over he realized that it was a circular booth in the corner. A prime spot. It was both private and sought after. Usually it had to be reserved if not specially requested. Haruki didn’t know why that made him nervous. When he finally stood next to the table Akihiko looked up at him and blinked.</p>
<p>“Ah. You’re here.” Akihiko scooted into the booth and pat the seat.</p>
<p>“You sound surprised,” Haruki huffed. He smiled and then sat down and slid over. He made sure to keep a respectable amount of distance between them. Personal space was important, after all.</p>
<p>“It was surprising that you accepted the offer instead of making me try a few times,” Akihiko admitted. “I wasn’t sure I didn’t hallucinate it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Haruki chuckled nervously. That was actually understandable since he also surprised himself by accepting the offer on a whim. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.</p>
<p>Akihiko scooted a bit closer to him and hummed, “You look nice. Half-expected another sweater though.”</p>
<p>“Nah, that’s not all I own,” Haruki replied with a crooked smile. He looked over the blond. A dark tee and dark pants. Just like last time they’d seen one another. Either it was his signature look or he wanted to be recognized. Hard to say since he didn’t know much about the guy yet. Though he hoped that’d change really soon.</p>
<p>A waitress stopped by for their drink order. Akihiko immediately asked for two beers. She nodded and said she’d be right back with them. He turned towards Haruki with a smug gleam in his eyes and asked, “Did I get it right? You’re not a wine guy, are you?”</p>
<p>“Actually, you did,” Haruki admitted, “wine gets me too tipsy too fast. I tend to only drink that at home. Beer is my social drink of choice.”</p>
<p>“Thought so,” Akihiko mused. “You seem the type.”</p>
<p>“What type would that be?” Haruki asked curiously.</p>
<p>“A lightweight,” Akihiko snickered.</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot,” Haruki snorted. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Akihiko’s soft laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Akihiko grinned.</p>
<p>Their drinks arrived not a minute later. They each thanked the waitress as she set them down. Haruki sure was glad that he already knew what he wanted because he didn’t want to be the reason for a hold up. When she asked if they were ready to order he told the blond that it was up to him. Akihiko was as ready as he’d ever be. The waitress took the order then nodded and headed back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Akihiko picked up his glass and brought it to his lips. He paused and said, “So tell me about yourself, Haru. What were you doing at that con?”</p>
<p>“Was it that obvious that I didn’t belong there?” Haruki asked sheepishly. He tucked his bangs behind his right ear, unaware of the way that a pair of green eyes followed the motion of his fingers.</p>
<p>“You definitely stood out,” Akihiko confirmed.</p>
<p>“Well, I was there with my best friend. He had to meet an artist for a consultation I think it was… because they were only in town for the con or something? I don’t really know how he convinced me to go, heh. Then he said something about me finding someone to take my–” Haruki paused, a bit too embarrassed to mention the tattoo virginity thing again. He cleared his throat then continued, “It was all rather fascinating, though. Like a whole different world from the one I live in.”</p>
<p>“It can feel like that sometimes, especially in the beginning,” Akihiko nodded. He took a sip of his beer then put the glass back down onto the table. “But the truth is, those were all just regular people like you or me. If you look around this place, I bet almost half of the people here have at least one tat.”</p>
<p>“Really? That many?” Haruki looked around in awe. It was hard to imagine.</p>
<p>“They don’t get the bad rap they used to these days,” Akihiko explained. “Just like our foreign neighbors, we now use them to express ourselves in various ways. As a culture we’ve started to see the beauty in them. It’s great for artists of all kinds.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing.” Haruki was in awe. He’d had no idea that it was such a budding world.</p>
<p>“It’s long overdue.” Akihiko shrugged.</p>
<p>“So, how’d you get into tattooing?” Haruki asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve always been into tattoos since as far back as I can remember. Even as a kid I used to doodle all over mine or other kids’ skin. Sometimes I’d get scolded for it, but that never stopped me.” Akihiko explained. “Then when I was finally old enough, I got myself a real one. That was the floodgate that lead to all sorts of experimentation.” He motioned towards the piercings on his face to show that those followed soon after. “And now I’m here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been an artist since you were a little kid? That’s kind of sweet.” Haruki mused with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Akihiko blinked at him. Had Haruki looked his way he might’ve noticed the faint blush in his cheeks. He cleared his throat then picked up his drink and asked, “You know what I do for a living, how about you hmm?”</p>
<p>“Right now I work at a small coffee shop, but I’d really like to put the business degree I studied for to use and start my own company. The problem is figuring out what kind though.” Haruki shook his head. It was always something.</p>
<p>“I get that. Figuring things out is a pain. There should be a transition period between college and having to join the working world.” Akihiko muttered mostly to himself. He took a sip of his drink then changed the subject and asked Haruki about his family. He listened intently when he got his answer.</p>
<p>Haruki was pleasantly surprised to find that it was easy to talk to Akihiko. Nothing he asked seemed forced or like he was prying. The blond paid attention to his answers. He offered the same honesty for anything asked of him. By the time their food arrived they were chuckling softly as if they were old friends. Whether or not that had anything to do with the fact that they’d both already had two and a half beers was up for debate. Thankfully the waitress also brought them both glasses of water too.</p>
<p>Akihiko didn’t even look down at the plate before himself. He was too busy watching Haruki fiddle with his hair. He leaned just a bit closer to the other man and twisted his free-falling bangs around the fingers on his right hand. Akihiko’s voice was a gravelly hum when he said, “It’s just as silky as it looks.”</p>
<p>“Th-thanks…” Haruki muttered as his cheeks darkened.</p>
<p>Akihiko kept his gaze fixed upon the light-brown strands as he fiddled with them. “It’s pretty long, isn’t it? Does it get in the way at all?”</p>
<p>“Not if I put it up into a bun or ponytail,” Haruki explained.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. You should let it flow freely.” Akihiko tucked the bangs behind his ear for him. A teasing look flashed in his eyes before he said, “I bet it looks stunning fanned out against dark bedsheets.”</p>
<p>Haruki stiffened. He certainly hadn’t expected that last comment. His cheeks darkened with blush and he made some sort of sound he couldn’t even describe. Did embarrassment have a sound? Cause then that’d be what it was. The odd part of it was that he didn’t actually hate the comment. In fact, he found himself secretly glad that Akihiko said that.</p>
<p>It meant he thought about Haruki and dark bed sheets. That meant his mind was in a place that wasn’t strictly platonic. Haruki found himself relieved on that front. This guy was too hot for words and getting to know him like this only made that worse somehow. If they were both thinking along similar lines, then this night could end pretty well for them. Maybe. He didn’t know. He was still a bit tipsy.</p>
<p>Haruki took a big sip of his water. He placed his glass down and did his best to keep the conversation going as smoothly as it had been. Too bad something seemed to have changed. It was like a switch was flipped. Suddenly it felt like nearly everything Akihiko said to him was an innuendo. His cheeks could not possibly get any darker. He was a flustered mess and didn’t know what to do with himself, so he attempted to focus on his meal.</p>
<p>He couldn’t even decide if he wanted an invite back to Akihiko’s place or not. Of course he already knew he’d say yes if he did get one. Did that make him desperate? Maybe. Did he care? A glance at the way that Akihiko licked some sauce off his lips and that piercing in the middle of his tongue shined for just a split second before it disappeared into his mouth again was answer enough. Nope. He didn’t care in the slightest. He’d say yes before the blond even finished asking.</p>
<p>Haruki jolted in surprise when Akihiko reached out and twisted the ends of his bangs that had fallen free from their spot behind his ear. The blond said something then smiled at him and tucked the hair back into place. He didn’t even know what Akihiko had just said. All he knew right now was that it shouldn’t be possible for one man to be dripping with so much raw sexual energy without ever even trying.</p>
<p>After their meal Akihiko insisted on walking Haruki back home. He didn’t even think to ask if it was within walking distance. Haruki found himself thankful that it was. He didn’t want their date to end quite yet. The two of them shared a cigarette and continued to have a good time as they walked together. They might’ve been a little louder than necessary, but that was the alcohol still in their systems. It got them a few looks from passersby and neither of them cared one bit.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the door to his apartment Haruki realized he couldn’t remember if he’d cleaned up or not. It’d be embarrassing to invite someone in and have them see something like that. As it turned out, he didn’t care. He unlocked the door then paused and asked Akihiko if he’d like to come in. Much to his surprise, the blond turned him down. Haruki spun around to face him, his surprise written all over his face.</p>
<p>Akihiko stepped closer to him so that they were nose to nose. His gaze shifted downward and a smirk spread across his face. Without a word he lifted his right hand then pulled the tie free of Haruki’s hair. He watched the light-brown strands fall freely. He ran his fingers through the silky locks and hummed, “Just as I thought. Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Haruki made a choked sound. He stiffened when Akihiko looked back into his eyes. He was way too hot. Way too close. Haruki was still too tipsy to deal with something like this. He could barely think.</p>
<p>Akihiko finally let his hand fall away from the soft hair. He smiled and said, “Sweet dreams, Haru.”</p>
<p>“You, ah… too!” Haruki did his best to respond politely. He waved as he watched the blond walk away. Once Akihiko was out of sight he finally stepped into his apartment and let out a sigh. He put his hands over his face and shook his head. He was so embarrassed.</p>
<p>He had to admit that he was more than a little confused over the fact that Akihiko didn’t want to come in for a bit. Their date had been going well. Unless he was completely misreading things there had been quite a lot of flirting too. Not to mention those bedroom eyes of his. It was strange that everything pointed to him being interested then he didn’t seem so.</p>
<p>Haruki let his hands fall away from his face. He kicked off his shoes and put on his slippers then meandered into the apartment. Oh, well. There was no point in dwelling on it now. The date was over.</p>
<p>Haruki’s plan for the rest of the evening was as simple as they came. He’d have a quick smoke out on his balcony to calm his nerves, take a cold shower to clear his head, and then he’d watch a movie that he’d probably fall asleep before finishing. He’d probably do a little thinking about how he’d had such a good time on that date, too. Even if Akihiko wasn’t interested in him in <em>that</em> way, it’d still be awesome to be his friend. The guy was pretty darn amazing. Haruki was glad they’d met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days passed since that date and Haruki had been in a good mood since. It must’ve been written all over his face because even his coworkers asked him what was up. Of course he made up some poor excuse to get out of having to explain himself. Koji knew, though. It was in his eyes when he stopped by for coffee earlier. His best friend chose not to say anything about it, which Haruki was thankful for.</p>
<p>Later that evening, when Haruki was about to settle in and watch a movie, his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and didn’t even glance at the caller id before he answered with a cheery ‘hello~’.</p>
<p>“Yo, Haru.”</p>
<p>Haruki stiffened at the sound of the familiar nickname. Only one person called him that. This was a surprise. Normally he’d have time to prepare himself for a conversation like this. Now he wasn’t sure what to do. He’d just have to wing it. “Akihiko!”</p>
<p>“You remember me, I’m flattered.” Replied the voice on the other end.</p>
<p>“Of course I do!” Haruki didn’t even know what that meant. Only that it was a joke because of the way that he heard the blond chuckle afterwards. The sound made his cheeks darken. “I didn’t expect to hear from you.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want to?” Akihiko asked.</p>
<p>“No! That’s not what I meant! I just tend to text people first is all.” Haruki explained. “Not that you texted… but yeah…” He waited a moment and his embarrassment only started to grow. He cleared his throat then asked, “Was there something you needed?”</p>
<p>“Just seeing if the same time and place work for you,” Akihiko hummed.</p>
<p>“Wait. You mean another date?” Haruki couldn’t help but sound surprised.</p>
<p>“Am I going to have to clarify that every time?” Akihiko huffed in amusement. “Yes, a date. Friday, like last time.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that uhh…” Haruki’s words trailed off. While he’d personally had a good time, he honestly didn’t think that Akihiko would want to go on another date. Not when he turned down the invite to come inside last time. It was all so confusing. Had dating always been so darn complicated? Ugh.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Akihiko asked after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>“No!” Haruki yelped.</p>
<p>“No to the date…?” Akihiko asked.</p>
<p>“No! Wait!” Haruki let out a frustrated grunt. He heard Akihiko chuckle again on the other end. He shut his eyes then took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. OK. Now he could finally respond properly. “I’d like to go out again… if you would, I mean.”</p>
<p>“I did just ask,” Akihiko reminded him.</p>
<p>“Then yea– yes!” Haruki yelped.</p>
<p>“Cool.” There was a pause as Akihiko said something to someone else that was in the room with him. Then he turned his attention back to the call. “I gotta go, my next appointment is here. I’ll see you Friday.”</p>
<p>“Bye-bye.” Haruki nibbled on his bottom lip and did his best to hold back a smile. Another date sounded like tons of fun. He set his phone aside and let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like if he was Akihiko’s next appointment.</p>
<p>Those big hands of his touching him. All of the blond’s focus on him. He could stare at Akihiko’s face for the entirety of it and study the subtle changes in his expression as he concentrated. Oh, and of course there was the part where Akihiko would be stabbing him with a dozen needles simultaneously over and over again. Haruki slapped his hands over his face. He shoved the thought aside. There was just no way. He was too anxious to do something like that. It was a nice thought for a brief moment, though. Man, he really needed a cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruki was glad to find out that the second date was just as much of a good time as the first. He and Akihiko didn’t have any awkward phase this time and got right to hanging out like they were old friends. Haruki couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much in a single evening. He wasn’t even sure he could blame it on the drinks they’d had. He genuinely thought Akihiko was funny. The guy just knew how to make him smile.</p>
<p>Once the alcohol induced blush set into their cheeks that same switch seemed to have flipped as last time. Suddenly all the things that slipped past Akihiko’s lips were dripping with sensuality. Haruki couldn’t explain it. Even when he wasn’t making an innuendo just to laugh at the way Haruki squeaked and looked around to make sure no one else heard it, the things he said were just unnecessarily sexy. He didn’t understand it at all.</p>
<p>At the end of the evening Akihiko walked him home. They stood outside of his apartment and shared a quick cigarette. Just like last time he didn’t accept the invitation to rest and have a coffee. Haruki wasn’t exactly surprised. Still kind of perplexed, but his head was a bit too dizzy for him to focus on that. He shrugged it off then wandered into the living room and fell face first onto the couch. That guy didn’t know what he was missing. It was one super comfy couch. So much so that Haruki dozed off almost as soon as he fell onto it.</p>
<p>He awoke the next morning to find a text waiting for him. To his surprise, Akihiko already wanted to schedule another date for next Friday. Haruki didn’t even think twice before he said yes. He smiled from ear to ear and hummed to himself as he headed to the bathroom so he could take a shower and start his day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next three Fridays consisted of the same thing. He and Akihiko went out for dinner and drinks. They always had a great time full of laughter and stories about their lives. Akihiko then walked him back to his place and never showed interest in coming in. Haruki stopped asking since he already knew the answer. They parted ways with smiles on their faces and cheeks flushed because of the drinking they’d been doing. It didn’t bother Haruki that Akihiko wasn’t interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. He really enjoyed the friendship they’d developed over the past few weeks.</p>
<p>It was the next Friday, the sixth one, that Akihiko had a few more beers with dinner than usual. He was just a bit louder, and had a couple of new innuendos to test out. Each made Haruki blush harder than the last, which made the blond laugh. He was all chuckles as they headed to Haruki’s apartment with an arm around each other to keep themselves steady on their feet. They stumbled a bit, but nothing too serious, and they laughed it off.</p>
<p>Once they reached his apartment Haruki made an executive decision. He opened the door and pulled Akihiko inside. “You’re sleeping it off here tonight. I won’t take no for an answer.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mom!” Akihiko laughed.</p>
<p>Haruki rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. It was the first time the blond was in his apartment and that made his gut flutter. He shut and locked the door behind them then the pair made their way to the living room. They stumbled right when they reached the couch and ended up toppling over together. Both of them snickered softly and Haruki muttered a soft apology for squishing the blond. He put his hands onto either side of the couch and attempted to push himself off of Akihiko but was thwarted when the blond wrapped his arms around him and held him in place.</p>
<p>Akihiko smiled and then muttered, “Mm. Comfy. G’night.”</p>
<p>“A-Akihiko! Let go!” Haruki did his best to pull away but man the guy had a steel grip. Akihiko snickered softly then released him. Haruki finally managed to push himself off of the blond but paused when he saw those intense green eyes watching his every movement. It was all he could do not to drown in them as he stared. Wow.</p>
<p>“You’re… so pretty…” Akihiko put his hand upon Haruki’s cheek. He stared for a moment, as if trying to get some message across with his gaze. It didn’t seem to work. In the end he gave up and mumbled, “Really wanna kiss you.”</p>
<p>Haruki’s eyes widened and his whole face turned pink. He turned his head so that Akihiko’s hand slipped from his cheek. Then he tucked his bangs behind his ear. No, that didn’t make any sense. He willed his pulse to stop racing as he muttered, “That’s gotta be the booze talking… you’ve never shown interest in doing something like that. At least not with me.”</p>
<p>“Can’t rush it!” Akihiko exclaimed.</p>
<p>Haruki glanced at the blond to see that he had a serious expression on his face even though he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He wasn’t sure what exactly Akihiko meant by those words, but he was serious about it. The look was actually pretty adorable. Even if the blond didn’t know what he was saying, Haruki found himself rather flattered. Knowing that any part of Akihiko thought about him like that was enough to fluster him in a split second. His own cheeks darkened even more as he smiled to himself and said, “I’ll get you a blanket.”</p>
<p>He wandered off without another word to do just that. By the time he returned Akihiko was fast asleep. Haruki wasted no time in covering him up. He pet that blond hair a few times then squeaked when Akihiko started chewing in his sleep. Haruki quickly scurried off to his bedroom before he died of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Haruki awoke to the smell of coffee. The scent motivated him just enough to roll out of bed and comb his fingers through his hair. He twisted it up into a loose knot to get it out of his face. He was sure it was a mess but that’d just have to do. He yawned as he meandered through the apartment and towards the kitchen. Once he got there he simply stood in the doorway and let the sight before himself sink in.</p>
<p>It wasn’t every day that he awoke to find a shirtless man using the stove, after all. Haruki didn’t make a sound as he looked at the way Akihiko’s back muscles moved as he cooked. His gaze fell to the large dragon tattoo on the left side of the guy’s torso. It started at his ribs then went all the way down his body and disappeared into his pants. Haruki couldn’t help but wonder just how far down his leg it went.</p>
<p>He’d seen one of Akihiko’s tattoos before, it was on his right shoulder. The blond showed it off proudly on one of their previous dates. Haruki had been fascinated by how well the illusion of the skin rip played. Even more amazing was the pair of drumsticks that were made to look like exposed bone. He was in awe of the very concept. Seeing it just made him realize how little he knew about the art of tattoos.</p>
<p>This dragon was different, though. The style wasn’t the same. Also it was in color, which was eye catching. He could probably stare at it for hours on end. Well, if Akihiko hadn’t just noticed him anyway.</p>
<p>The blond glanced at him over his shoulder and said, “Morning. I used your shower, hope that’s ok.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Haruki nodded. He was a guest, after all. Plus it allowed Haruki to ogle him just a bit and that was a bonus he’d treasure. He felt his cheeks darken and was glad that Akihiko had turned back around so he wouldn’t see it. The blond grabbed a mug off the counter then offered it to him. Haruki accepted with a soft thanks.</p>
<p>“Like omelets?” Akihiko asked, his attention still on the frying pan before him.</p>
<p>“I do.” Haruki confirmed. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he felt it warm his belly. It was just what he needed first thing in the morning. He sat down at the table and continued to watch Akihiko’s back for a moment. He set down the mug and asked, “Feeling better this morning?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why?” Akihiko paused. He set down his spatula and picked up a different mug. He turned around to face Haruki then took a sip. “Did I do something weird?”</p>
<p>“You don’t remember?” Haruki asked right back.</p>
<p>“Not so much,” Akihiko admitted.</p>
<p>“Ah.” That actually figured. Haruki wasn’t surprised at all. Of course Akihiko didn’t remember something that had kept him up all night. It really had been the booze talking. He’d already suspected but this was confirmation. Oh, well. For a brief moment he’d let his imagination run away with him. It was nice while it lasted. Back to reality. He took another sip of his coffee then smiled. He might as well come clean about what happened. That way they could laugh it off together. He smiled a crooked smile at the blond and hummed, “You said you wanted to kiss me.”</p>
<p>Akihiko choked on the sip of coffee he’d just taken. He managed to swallow it then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks were dusted pink and there was genuine shock on his face as he exclaimed, “I did <em>what</em>! What’d <em>you</em> say!”</p>
<p>Haruki shrugged one shoulder and shook his head. “I didn’t get a chance to say much of anything, really. You fell asleep pretty soon afterwards.”</p>
<p>Akihiko frowned to himself. He grunted softly then turned his head away. He set down the mug he’d been holding without another word.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Haruki chuckled. “I only told you about it so we could laugh it off. Believe me, I know that too much alcohol can make us say all kinds of stuff we don’t really mean.”</p>
<p>“I did mean it!” Akihiko yelled. Then he stood there completely shocked by his own outburst.</p>
<p>Haruki mirrored that exact expression with a surprised look of his own. A silent second passed, then another. He lost count of how many slipped by without either of them able to say a word. He had no idea how to continue the conversation. Luckily for him, Akihiko seemed to regain his composure first.</p>
<p>The blond cleared his throat then rubbed the back of his neck slowly. He didn’t look at Haruki as he admitted, “That’s something I’ve wanted to do practically since the first day we met.”</p>
<p>Huh. No, that’s not true. Haruki was sure he was hearing things. He hadn’t gotten any sleep last night and now he was suffering auditory hallucinations because of it. Yeah, that sounded like it was probably a thing. He just needed to go back to bed and when he woke up everything would make sense again. Yet he found himself rooted to the spot.</p>
<p>“While I’m normally one for jumping each other’s bones, having a good time, then moving on with life… it’s not like that when it comes to you.” Akihiko scrunched his face. He was clearly trying to work out the best way to speak his mind. “With you, I don’t want a quick fling then to never talk again. You deserve to be properly courted because you’re special.”</p>
<p>Haruki’s cheeks darkened and he bowed his head. His bangs fell forward to hide his face and he admitted, “I, uh, actually thought you weren’t interested in me like that… heh.”</p>
<p>Akihiko jolted in surprise. He didn’t have control over the volume of his voice as he yelled, “How could I not be? My head is full of you no matter what! You’re amazing!”</p>
<p>“I’m not…” Haruki shook his head.</p>
<p>“You are.” Akihiko was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, “And do you know what the one thought is that screams loudest above all the others revolving around you in my head?”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Haruki wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.</p>
<p>“That I’m a coward for not saying out loud just how much I want to be your boyfriend.” Akihiko squeezed his hands into fists and shook his head. He frowned to himself as he thought about it.</p>
<p>Haruki felt the tips of his ears start to burn as blush flooded them. He noticed that Akihiko was also blushing after what he said. There they were in the kitchen, two grown adult men, both blushing like school girls and neither knowing what to say next. Haruki tucked his bangs behind his right ear and muttered, “Well… we <em>have</em> been on a few dates by now and it seems that we like each other. I suppose that’d be the next logical step… um…”</p>
<p>Akihiko grunted but didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is,” Haruki paused and nibbled on his bottom lip. He was really about to ask what’d been on his mind for a while now. Well, there was no time like the present. He cleared his throat and ignored the way his cheeks burned as he continued, “If we were boyfriends… you would kiss me?”</p>
<p>“Every chance I got,” Akihiko replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Haruki stood and walked over to the blond that still couldn’t look in his direction. He was so embarrassed but this was something he was compelled to do. He was sure he wouldn’t get a second chance. He placed a gentle hand upon Akihiko’s shoulder and whispered, “Then let’s be boyfriends.”</p>
<p>All too suddenly it was like a switch flipped. Akihiko’s confident smirk spread across his face and he eyed Haruki playfully as he hummed, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you wanted me to kiss you, Haruki Nakayama.”</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted that practically since the first day we met,” Haruki echoed his words from earlier. They were true. The blond had no idea.</p>
<p>Akihiko turned to face him and brushed the bangs out of his face. He placed his hand upon Haruki’s cheek then leaned in for a kiss. He let out a surprised grunt when Haruki met him halfway with enthusiasm. Akihiko chuckled into the kiss then tilted his head to find a better angle.</p>
<p>When he finally managed to pull away from the kiss, Akihiko pressed his forehead against Haruki’s and asked, “Did I rush into things?”</p>
<p>“Uh uh.” Haruki couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. His heart was still fluttering from that kiss and his pulse might never stop racing because of it. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko and squeezed. “We can take things slowly, that’s fine. But since we already kissed we might as well do it again you know.”</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed heartily at that. He squeezed Haruki then pulled away from the embrace so he could capture his lips once more. This time the kiss was a lot more confident, and full of intensity that hadn’t been part of the last. When they parted again Haruki sighed contently. Akihiko ran his thumb across his bottom lip slowly. They smiled at one another with unabashed fondness in their eyes.</p>
<p>Haruki’s gaze shifted to look over the blond’s shoulder. His eyes widened and he said, “I really hate to ruin this moment, but I’m pretty sure our breakfast is burning.”</p>
<p>“Crap!” Akihiko spun around and quickly removed it from the stove. He got the smoking frying pan into the sink then opened the kitchen window. He turned back towards Haruki, rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>Haruki returned the smile. He tilted his head and hummed, “Why don’t the two of us go out to eat?”</p>
<p>“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Akihiko stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek. He continued walking past and muttered, “Imma get dressed.”</p>
<p>Haruki hummed softly in response. He put his hand over the spot where Akihiko just kissed him. He swore it tingled. Maybe it was just that his entire being was tingling. He couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. This certainly was an incredible way to start the day. He could only imagine where things could go from here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few weeks felt like something out of a dream. Haruki had himself a boyfriend. A super-hot one at that. The two of them spent a lot of time together. Sometimes it was just for an hour after work. Others it was as long as physically possible– aka Akihiko coming with him to work and sketching things as he ordered coffees or snacks, then the two of them heading home together after his shift. Haruki felt those green eyes upon him as he did simple things like brew coffee and couldn’t help but be flustered. Any time their eyes met he smiled shyly.</p>
<p>There were a few times that Akihiko invited him over to the tattoo shop where he worked as well. While he still felt like he was a bit out of place in such an environment, Haruki found it rather fascinating. He liked to look at the flashes on the wall, as well as the books of completed tattoos that all of the different artists who worked there had done.</p>
<p>During his breaks Akihiko spent time with him explaining things like the fundamentals of tattooing and why the different styles were so popular. Haruki had to admit that the more he learned the more he wanted to know. It felt like stepping into a whole new world for the very first time. It was incredible.</p>
<p>Haruki even got to meet Akihiko’s self-proclaimed apprentice. The kid, Ritsuka, had a grumpy face and a real gung-ho attitude. He was a bit loud and sort of bossy, but something told Haruki that he had a kind heart. Whenever he was in the shop he was also in the waiting area since he wasn’t allowed by any of the actual stations yet. He’d be able to officially get a job as a shop assistant once he turned twenty and even then he’d only be able to help with cleanup or run quick errands. Though he could also begin to learn the craft at that age. He was determined to get as good as possible at drawing until then.</p>
<p>Haruki got to watch the way Ritsuka focused as he sketched out ideas for flashes that he wanted to show Akihiko. The kid was surprisingly talented for someone so young. It was no wonder he wanted to do this for a living. Haruki was sure he’d be an extremely sought-after artist one day. Especially if Akihiko took him under his wing. By the way his boyfriend tousled his dark hair and told him he’d done a good job with a fond smile on his face, he was sure it’d happen.</p>
<p>It was a warm afternoon that Haruki was all alone in the waiting area. He had gotten settled in to wait about forty minutes for Akihiko to finish up a tattoo when the blond wandered over to him and asked him something surprising. He blinked a few times as his brain tried to process it. When that didn’t work, he finally asked, “Hah?”</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to sit in on this tat,” Akihiko repeated.</p>
<p>“Sit in? As in be there while you…” Haruki’s voice trailed off. He didn’t think he’d ever get an invitation like that.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Akihiko nodded. “I ran it by the customer, and they don’t mind you being there.”</p>
<p>“R-really?”</p>
<p>Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “Unless you don’t wanna, which is fine.”</p>
<p>“No, I’d like to!” Haruki yelped. He smiled a crooked smile and asked, “You’re sure neither of you minds?”</p>
<p>A smirk spread across Akihiko’s face. He brushed his thumb across Haruki’s left cheek then hummed, “Nah, I like having you close by.”</p>
<p>Haruki’s cheeks turned pink as if on demand. He averted his gaze and pursed his lips together then heard Akihiko chuckle softly. The sound filled him with warmth like nothing else could.</p>
<p>Akihiko took his hand and squeezed. The smile on his face could be heard in his voice as he hummed, “Come on, Haru. It’s bad manners to keep the customer waiting.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah!” Haruki stumbled over his own two feet but righted himself and followed where Akihiko lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Haruki-san. Long time no see!”</p>
<p>Haruki looked up from his coffee and blinked. He watched Koji pull out the chair across from him then sit down. Haruki smiled warmly and replied, “It has been, hasn’t it? Why haven’t we met up for coffee sooner?”</p>
<p>“Both of us got wrapped up in work and our fabulous love lives,” Koji reminded him. He flagged down a waitress and ordered himself a drink as well as some pastries for them to snack on.</p>
<p>“You’re right about that,” Haruki mused with a nod. He took a sip of his coffee then asked, “How’s your girlfriend, by the way?”</p>
<p>“She’s good. Things are going great.” Koji replied with a proud grin. He turned and nodded when the waitress from earlier set a mug in front of him. She also placed down a plate of pastries then wandered off. Koji turned his attention back to Haruki and said, “But that’s not the real news. Tell me about you and that boyfriend of yours. How long did you say you’ve been together?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ve been dating for about a month and a half if that’s what you mean,” Haruki replied.</p>
<p>“And…?”</p>
<p>Haruki stared into his mug as he muttered, “Things are going well.”</p>
<p>“But…?”</p>
<p>Haruki nibbled on his bottom lip. He leaned across the table so he could keep his voice low as he replied, “Even though we make out all the time he’s been a real gentleman and hasn’t tried to make a move or take things to the next level.”</p>
<p>Koji scrunched his face. “That’s good, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“No! It’s driving me crazy!” Haruki exclaimed just a bit louder than he meant to. He looked around himself and offered soft apologies to those that turned towards him. He turned back towards Koji and said softly, “Do you have any idea how hot he is? He has a tongue ring, you know. Aren’t people with that kind of thing supposed to be… I dunno… up for having a good time…?”</p>
<p>“Where’d you hear a thing like that?” Koji snorted. He shook his head when Haruki simply pouted in response. Koji took a sip of his coffee then set the mug on the table and finally said, “Here’s a shocking idea. If you’re that hot for him, maybe <em>you</em> should make the first move.”</p>
<p>Haruki blinked at his best friend as if he’d just grown a second head. What he’d just said didn’t make any sense at all. He’d be too worried about rejection and end up messing things up and then there would be this awkward tension in the air and who knows what else might happen because–</p>
<p>“Come back to planet earth, Haruki.” Koji sighed. He waited for the blond to refocus on him then added, “I’m serious. Let him know you’re interested in something more. A relationship can’t thrive without open communication.”</p>
<p>“I hate it when you make sense…” Haruki mumbled. He glanced at the tattoo he saw peeking out from beneath Koji’s right sleeve. Curiosity got the better of him and he motioned towards it then asked, “Did you add onto it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah.” Koji pulled up his sleeve to show off a colorful koi fish. “Not bad, huh? Believe it or not, my girlfriend’s kid brother designed it for me.”</p>
<p>“Really? You let a kid create something that you’re going to wear on your body forever?” Haruki asked, quite surprised by such a fact.</p>
<p>“He’s a lot more talented than you think,” Koji insisted. He picked up a pastry with his other hand and took a bite. “I’d go as far as to say he’s an art prodigy.”</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Haruki nodded. He got that. He knew a little prodigy himself. He continued to admire the tattoo for a moment then asked. “Where’d you get it done?”</p>
<p>“That artist I met at the con was back in town for a bit, so I made an appointment at her shop,” Koji explained.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I see.” Haruki nodded. “It looks great. I don’t see any blowouts or shaky lines. She’s really talented, like you said.”</p>
<p>“Look at you, speaking the lingo,” Koji snickered. He rolled his sleeve back down and continued to smile as he added, “You didn’t used to know the difference between a flash and a custom tat, never mind all that. Your boyfriend taught you that stuff?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Akihiko’s been showing me a lot of new things,” Haruki admitted with a shy smile. The fact that it was noticeable and Koji pointed it out made him happy somehow. He bet Akihiko would have a smug smile on his face if he’d been there. Haruki’s cheeks darkened at the thought.</p>
<p>“Just not in the bedroom department,” Koji muttered.</p>
<p>“Take-chan!” Haruki gasped, his offense palpable.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I had to,” Koji laughed. He grinned and lifted his mug to his lips then paused. He looked at Haruki over the rim and said, “You guys will work it out. Don’t worry so much.”</p>
<p>Haruki offered him a crooked smile in response. It was reassuring to hear that kind of thing from his best friend. He was sure that Koji was right and he didn’t need to overthink things so much. He adored the time he spent with Akihiko and that was what mattered most. Haruki picked up a pastry then broke it in half and put part back onto the plate. He waved the other half at Koji and said, “Now you have to tell me a secret about you and your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Koji shook his head. “I’m not as loose-lipped as you. I don’t kiss and tell.”</p>
<p>Haruki poked his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Fair is fair, Take-chan.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Koji sighed, “give me a minute to think of something.”</p>
<p>Haruki smiled from ear to ear and munched on his snack as he waited patiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the temperature drop and the season change into fall came a boom in the café business. Haruki found himself working longer hours all too suddenly. He had less time to spend with Akihiko but they still made do. They video chatted on the nights they couldn’t see each other. Sometimes the blond would surprise him and visit during his break so they could have lunch together. Haruki really wished they could spend some time together that wasn’t in a fairly crowded place.</p>
<p>About three weeks passed since he’d had lunch with Koji. The guy would probably laugh at his rotten luck when it came to finding a spare moment just to steal a quick kiss these days. Haruki had to admit that even if they never went further than a make out session on the couch, he missed that. Sometimes he’d get lost in daydreams of being able to take their time and kiss each other without a care in the world again. Then reality would kick back in and he’d have to make another coffee. He really needed a better job. Or more hours in a day. Either. Both. Also, a slew of kisses from his boyfriend would be nice.</p>
<p>“Haruki, table two.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Haruki nodded then scurried out from behind the counter. Sometimes his manager was in a decent mood and would help wait the tables. Today was not that kind of day. He hurried over to said table then came to a halt when he realized just who was sitting there smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Yo, Haru.” Akihiko lifted one hand in a wave.</p>
<p>“Ahh, sorry, did you text me saying you were coming?” Haruki asked with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t see it.”</p>
<p>Akihiko shook his head. “Nah, I just decided to stop by.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok.” He was glad he hadn’t accidentally ignored the blond. “Well, I can’t take a break right now.”</p>
<p>Akihiko looked past him and waved. He nodded once then replied, “I think you can.”</p>
<p>Haruki turned around to see his manager nod in return. He didn’t know what bargain they’d struck to allow this, but he couldn’t be mad about it. He pulled out the chair across from Akihiko and sat down. A smile spread across his face and he said, “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Akihiko agreed, “Feels like it’s been forever.”</p>
<p>Haruki pressed his palms together and bowed his head. “Sorry about that!”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. We’re both busy.” Akihiko sighed. “I’ve even got a con to go to this weekend so–”</p>
<p>“We can’t plan anything then,” Haruki finished the thought for him. His shoulders slumped and he nodded. He got it. That was just how things were. Though he’d been hoping they could finally spend some time together.</p>
<p>Akihiko reached across the table and put his hand atop Haruki’s. He waited until they made eye contact before he said, “I want you to come with me.”</p>
<p>“Wha…?” Haruki blinked at him.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a drive so it’ll be an overnight thing,” Akihiko explained.</p>
<p>“You want me to go away with you for a whole weekend?” Haruki had to ask it out loud so his brain could begin to process it. He knew they were dating and stuff but that still seemed like a big deal for some reason.</p>
<p>Akihiko nodded. “Yeah. I also want you to join me when I table at the con as well.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about that!” Haruki gasped. Surely there were a hundred other people better suited for such a job. He was just a barista, after all. Not at all suited for the tattoo world.</p>
<p>“You know more than you think.” Akihiko tapped on his temple with his free hand. “You’re sharp and pick things up quickly. You also retain the knowledge you gained. You’d be a great assistant.”</p>
<p>Well that was a slew of compliments he hadn’t been expecting. Haruki chuckled nervously then rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Oh boy I don’t think Uecchi would like being passed up for such an opportunity.”</p>
<p>“He can’t go to these things until he’s of age, he knows that. No one under 20 is allowed into the con.” Akihiko explained. He squeezed the hand in his then added, “Plus, I wouldn’t ask him even if he could go. I just want to spend some time with you. I’ve missed you lately.”</p>
<p>Haruki understood that completely. The words resonated with his soul. He nodded and replied, “Me too.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll come?” Akihiko asked. The hopeful gleam in his eyes was enough to break even the strongest person.</p>
<p>“Why not? I could use the break anyway.” Haruki declared.</p>
<p>Akihiko smiled from ear to ear. There was a happy blush in his cheeks as he said, “Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruki didn’t really know what he was nervous about. Sure, he’d never gone away for a weekend with a partner before, but that wasn’t the point of the venture. They were headed to a convention so Akihiko could work and potentially gain a new customer or two. This was a business trip, not a vacation, and Haruki was determined to keep that in mind.</p>
<p>He didn’t have any problem when Akihiko offered to drive. The blond always planned on doing that but when Haruki realized that he’d planned on renting a car he insisted they just use his instead. It’d be cheaper that way. Akihiko was grateful for the offer. Any way to save a little cash was a blessing.</p>
<p>The journey to their destination was a surprising amount of fun. They decided to take the scenic route so they could stop off at a few tourist attractions along the way. Haruki wasn’t sure he’d ever taken so many selfies over the course of a few short hours before. His favorites were the ones where one of them turned to kiss the other’s cheek at the last second. There was always such a happy expression on the face of the one being kissed it was heartwarming.</p>
<p>Haruki hadn’t expected to end up with so many memories to treasure from this trip. It’d be a lot of fun to upload their new pictures to social media later. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Akihiko didn’t just see it as a business trip, he wanted to make sure they had a good time. The blond seemed intent on keeping a smile on his face and Haruki couldn’t help but oblige.</p>
<p>It was a bit late by the time they finally checked into a motel for the night. They didn’t mind that the room was a bit small. It was cozy. Even better was the fact that there was a mini fridge stocked with sodas, so they didn’t have to go out if they got thirsty during the night. They’d barely gotten settled in before Akihiko suggested they go out for drinks. Haruki couldn’t agree fast enough. It’d be a great way to end their night.</p>
<p>First, he had to fix his hair and pull it into a neater ponytail. As soon as he freed the long strands Akihiko walked up behind him, kissed the back of his neck, then hummed that he should leave it down. A shiver ran down Haruki’s spine and his cheeks darkened. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to wear it down for just an hour or so. But he kept his hair tie on his wrist just in case.</p>
<p>The two of them got back into the car and began their search for the nearest bar. According to the GPS on Haruki’s phone it wasn’t even ten minutes away. He smiled from ear to ear when Akihiko turned up the radio and started to tap along to the song using the steering wheel as a makeshift drum.</p>
<p>The bar they found themselves at wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary. Not that it mattered to either of them. As long as they were together it was the best bar they’d ever seen. They took seats on the uncomfortable stools and ordered their drinks. They talked about whatever popped into their heads and munched on the complimentary pretzels. Akihiko had a second beer but Haruki got a water instead. Not too long after that they had to put their conversation on hold for a minute.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back. Nature calls.” Akihiko declared as he slid off his bar stool. He turned towards Haruki then tucked those long bangs of his behind his right ear for him. Akihiko leaned in and whispered, “Don’t go anywhere, beautiful.”</p>
<p>Haruki nibbled on his bottom lip in an attempt to thwart the goofy smile that threatened to spread across his face. He hummed in acknowledgement and turned back towards the pretzels as Akihiko wandered off. It was hard to believe that he was already having such a good time. He could only imagine just how much better things would get. This weekend was turning out to be so amazing he could hardly stand it.</p>
<p>“Well, looky here! A pretty little thing in such a shitty bar tonight!”</p>
<p>Haruki jumped at the abrupt, unfamiliar voice. He turned towards the sound of it to see– and smell– a very intoxicated man looking at him. He looked around to try and figure out who this guy in the stained clothes was possibly talking about. He had to hold back a squeak when the man bent at the waist and leaned into his personal space.</p>
<p>“You really are as pretty as a girl, ain'tcha?”</p>
<p>“E-excuse me?” Haruki leaned backwards just a bit to try and put some distance between them. It didn’t help since the man simply leaned forward even more.</p>
<p>There was an unpleasant smile on the drunk man’s face as he replied, “Why not ditch the loser you’ve been chatting up and come home with a real man instead?” His gaze was fixed upon Haruki’s lips and he reached out to touch his hair. “Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to decline.” Haruki smacked the approaching hand away from himself before it could reach.</p>
<p>“Just who do you think you’re talking to, huh?” The man spat. He grabbed Haruki’s shoulder and added, “That was incredibly rude of you. You need to be taught some manners.”</p>
<p>Haruki wasn’t proud of the whimper that escaped him when the guy squeezed his shoulder roughly. Movement behind the man caught his attention and he barely had a chance to register that Akihiko had returned before the blond grabbed the drunk and yanked him away. Haruki gasped when the man’s immediate response was to throw a punch. Oh, god.</p>
<p>Akihiko’s face scrunched with the force of the hit. Somehow that didn’t seem to faze him at all. Haruki was amazed to witness his boyfriend throw the second punch without warning. He tried to say something, but it was all he could do to stay out of their altercation. He yelped and ducked when the drunk man’s back hit the bar right next to him. The vibration knocked over his drink. The pair continued to exchange blow after blow. Haruki’s heart was racing from such a scary scene and he had no idea what he should do.</p>
<p>Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything. The bartender and another customer managed to grab the two fighting men and pull them apart. The pair were dragged outside and Haruki couldn’t get to his feet fast enough to follow. He slapped a hand over his mouth when the drunk man charged Akihiko once again as soon as he was released. The blond was ready for him this time and delivered what looked like an excruciating punch to his gut.</p>
<p>All Haruki could do was blink as he watched the man collapse to his knees then throw up. He scrunched his face in disgust. His own knees nearly gave out from shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Relax, Haru. It’s me.” Akihiko assured him. He wore a serious expression on his face as he looked him over. When his gaze returned to Haruki’s he put his hand on his cheek and asked, “All right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” It was all Haruki could say. He could already see the beginnings of a bruise on Akihiko’s cheek, yet the blond didn’t seem to care. Heck, he didn’t seem to notice. Haruki gasped when Akihiko swayed on his feet a bit. He reached out to catch him, but the blond righted himself then shook his head.</p>
<p>Akihiko put a hand on his temple and muttered, “I’m dizzy. Could you drive us back?”</p>
<p>“Of course! You should rest! Let’s go!” They stepped over the drunk on the ground and walked to the car with their arms around each other. Haruki made sure Akihiko got in properly before he headed to the driver side.</p>
<p>They headed back to the motel in silence. Haruki couldn’t stop replaying what just happened in his head. He had a death grip on the steering wheel, white knuckles and all. The whole thing had been terrifying for so many reasons. At the same time, Akihiko had acted so chivalrously. But at what cost? He had no idea what to feel.</p>
<p>Once they were back in their room Akihiko grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and held it to his aching cheek. Haruki simply wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge. He slouched then covered his face with both hands and let out a shaky sigh. He felt the bed dip as the blond joined him.</p>
<p>“Are you–” Akihiko paused. His voice was soft and laced with his concern as he asked, “That prick didn’t hurt you, did he? Cause if he did, I swear I’ll go back there and–” He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened when Haruki started to laugh.</p>
<p>Haruki looked up from his hands to see Akihiko’s surprised face. He immediately yelped, “Oh! I’m sorry! It’s not funny at all! You got punched!”</p>
<p>“More than once, but who’s counting…” Akihiko grumbled with a pout.</p>
<p>Haruki continued to snicker even though he did his best to stop himself. He put his left hand over his eyes and laughed as he exclaimed, “This is just… ridiculous! A bar fight? I was involved in a bar fight? Take-chan won’t believe me!”</p>
<p>“You’re really tickled pink by this, huh?” Akihiko asked. He huffed in amusement, clearly feeling some of the contagious humor in the situation. This was absolutely preferred over Haruki being hurt or upset.</p>
<p>Haruki wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and sighed, “I know, I’m terrible. I’m sorry.” He turned towards the blond and gently removed the soda he held against his cheek. It was going to bruise, but it didn’t look too bad. That was a relief. He kissed that spot gently then put the hand with the soda right back where it had been. After that he pursed his lips together and bowed his head in an attempt to keep from snickering again. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>An amused grin spread across Akihiko’s face then he suggested, “Should we take a selfie to commemorate this milestone of yours?”</p>
<p>“Wha–? Really?” Haruki gasped.</p>
<p>“Sure, you only have your first bar fight once and all that. But you have to promise to kiss my aches better afterwards~” Akihiko purred.</p>
<p>“That sounds fair,” Haruki nodded. He fished his phone out of his pocket then scooted closer to the blond. They snapped a few different pictures. One with the soda can, one without, and then one where Haruki kissed the bruise. He held up his phone so they could take one last one and at the last second Akihiko put his hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards him for a kiss.</p>
<p>They chuckled against one another’s lips and fell backwards onto the bed together. Akihiko tossed the soda aside and the resulting thud made Haruki jump. Next thing he knew his phone slipped free of his grip. He turned to watch the blond set it on the nearby nightstand then roll back over so they were nose to nose. The gleam in his half-lidded eyes said exactly what it was he intended to do. Haruki melted into it when his boyfriend claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Haruki lifted his chin to meet Akihiko’s eager kisses with the same sense of desperation. He slid his arms around the blond’s neck and tilted his head to get a better angle. Haruki found himself nearly overwhelmed by the desire to be as close to this man as physically possible. Whether that was all his pent-up frustrations, or just a result of extra adrenaline coursing through him he didn’t know. He honestly didn’t care. He just <em>needed</em>.</p>
<p>His toes curled when Akihiko turned his attention to his neck. Each little nip down to his collar bone sent a jolt of pleasure through him until he couldn’t take it. He was a panting mess by the time Akihiko slipped a hand beneath his shirt and around to the small of his back. He dug his fingers into the blond’s back as he arched off the bed slightly. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted every bit of Akihiko that the blond was willing to give. Now he just had to make that fact as obvious as possible.</p>
<p>“I want you, Akihiko,” Haruki managed to whisper between soft pants. He moaned when Akihiko bit down on his neck just a bit harder. He had to hold back the needy whimper that threatened to escape him when he felt the blond’s hand slide down to cup his butt. Realization struck him and he mumbled, “Though I didn’t bring any– <em>ah</em>!”</p>
<p>Akihiko didn’t stop kissing along his neck. He slapped Haruki’s butt playfully to get his attention then reached into the back pocket of his own dark jeans. He removed and held up a condom and small travel packet of lube. He held them so Haruki could see then nuzzled his neck and purred into his ear, “I want you, too…”</p>
<p>A shiver of anticipation ran down Haruki’s spine, all the way to his toes. He absolutely couldn’t wait any longer. His desire for this man was beyond anything he’d ever known. He pulled Akihiko back into a kiss and reached for the hem of the blond’s shirt then yanked it upwards. Haruki had to hold back a whimper when Akihiko broke the kiss so he could pull his black shirt over his head then toss it aside. Next to go was Haruki’s shirt.</p>
<p>“So beautiful,” Akihiko mumbled, his gaze drinking in the gorgeous sight of the flawless skin beneath him. As soon as that shirt was also out of the way Akihiko bent down and took one of his boyfriend’s perky nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it lovingly as he rubbed the other with his thumb.</p>
<p>Haruki’s back arched off the bed as he cried out in pleasure. He couldn’t form words. He could barely think. After wanting Akihiko so badly for so long it felt like a dream that this was actually happening. He didn’t know how long he’d last.</p>
<p>“Normally I’d take my time and tease you to my heart’s content. And I mean ‘till you <em>begged</em> me for it,” Akihiko purred. His breath was hot against Haruki’s cheek as he slid his hand down the flat stomach beneath him. His hand finally landed upon and undid the button on Haruki’s pants as he added, “but right now I just want to be inside you.”</p>
<p>“Akihiko, <em>please</em>,” Haruki whimpered. Everywhere the blond touched him felt like it was lit aflame. Haruki was sure he’d melt. He was positively drowning in his desire to touch and be touched. Anywhere, everywhere, it didn’t even matter at this point.</p>
<p>“You’re right, we can take our time later~” Akihiko hummed. He bent down and recaptured his boyfriend’s lips as he used his hands to slide the pants over his hips.</p>
<p>Haruki honestly didn’t even notice the rest of his clothes being removed. He was way too distracted by how hot the blond’s touch was making him. Everything he’d kept bottled up for so long finally bubbled to the surface. From the desperation in Akihiko’s kisses Haruki could assume the feeling was mutual. Now they’d finally satisfy their overwhelming desire to be as close as physically possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruki awoke with a soft gasp. He blinked a few times, still in a daze from whatever dream he’d been having. He rubbed his eyes as he wondered just how much of what he remembered was actually real. Did he and Akihiko really do it two absolutely mind-blowing times last night? Perhaps it was <em>all</em> a lovely dream. The dull ache he felt from sudden rigorous activities along with the fact that he was tangled up in the sheets said otherwise. A smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>Being intimate with Akihiko was everything he’d imagined it would be and more. Their connection felt much deeper than just a physical thing. It was hard to explain but he’d never felt so in tune with another lover before. He’d also never maintained eye-contact with anyone when he climaxed before. That was a first and it was just as sexy as it was embarrassing. Though Haruki’s cheeks darkened from the memory, he couldn’t be any happier.</p>
<p>He turned his head and finally noticed that he was all alone. Haruki held the sheet to his bare chest as he sat up so he could look around. His long locks tumbled down his back gracefully. He noticed that the door was open just a crack and there was the faint smell of smoke. Ah. Right. There were only non-smoking rooms left at the motel when they’d checked in.</p>
<p>The smell of his favorite brand of cigarettes sent a sudden craving through him. Haruki got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around himself. He meandered over to the door and peeked through the crack to see Akihiko. Of course the blond was looking as sexy as ever. He was shirtless and clearly didn’t care about the visible marks that resulted from their previous lovemaking. If Akihiko had all that going on, Haruki could only imagine what <em>he</em> must look like. It was both embarrassing and somehow liberating.</p>
<p>Haruki made a soft ‘psst’ sound to get the blond’s attention. When Akihiko turned and raised a curious eyebrow in his direction, he freed one arm from beneath the blanket and reached outside. Akihiko handed him the cigarette without a word. Haruki brought it to his lips and took a drag then exhaled the smoke with a sigh. Yeah, that hit the spot. After another two puffs he offered the cigarette back to his boyfriend. Akihiko leaned in and kissed him as he took it. Haruki’s heart fluttered in his chest.</p>
<p>Akihiko winked at him then hummed, “Go ahead back to bed so you don’t catch a cold. Be right there.”</p>
<p>“Don’t keep me waiting, lover,” Haruki purred. He turned his back to the blond and dropped the sheet before he walked back over to the bed. He could feel Akihiko’s hungry gaze watch him as he left. Though that had been a bit embarrassing, he had to admit it was also thrilling. He wasn’t sure his racing pulse would return to normal by the time the blond got back.</p>
<p>Haruki squealed in delight when Akihiko practically leaped into bed with him a minute later. He was immediately kissed all over his face. He couldn’t help but laugh. Honestly, Akihiko was so amazing he couldn’t believe the guy was his. Haruki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He simply couldn’t get enough.</p>
<p>After yet another round of lovemaking, the two of them finally collapsed onto the bed and were unable to move. It took all the strength Haruki could muster to manage to roll onto the blond’s chest. Once there he wasn’t going to move. He needed time to recharge. By the way Akihiko still panted as he tried to catch his breath, he knew the feeling was mutual. Haruki shut his eyes and hummed softly when he felt Akihiko tangle his fingers in his hair. He squeezed the arm that was draped across his boyfriend.</p>
<p>After a few silent moments Haruki muttered, “Hey, Akihiko?”</p>
<p>“Mm…?”</p>
<p>“If you could tattoo anything on me,” Haruki paused and nuzzled his chest, “what would it be?”</p>
<p>Akihiko twisted the silky locks around his fingers as he thought about it. He finally came to the perfect conclusion and hummed, “Cherry blossom branch. They’re beautiful, romantic, and a sign of new beginnings.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Haruki couldn’t help but sound mildly surprised. He didn’t know what he’d expected but it hadn’t been that. Especially not in that fond way Akihiko had said it. He smiled to himself then admitted, “That actually sounds really lovely.”</p>
<p>“Just like you,” Akihiko replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Haruki looked up at him to see the most affectionate smile on his face. He couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss. It was chaste, sweet, and made his gut flutter. He continued to smile as he asked, “Where would you put it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Akihiko reached over and danced his fingers along the curve of Haruki’s hip, to his thigh, then back up again. He slid his hand to the small of his boyfriend’s back and drew little circles there with his finger. “Riiiiiight here.” He waited for Haruki to stop wriggling and look up at him again then he rubbed their noses together and added, “That way it’d stay our little secret.”</p>
<p>Haruki chuckled at that. He laid his head back down on the hard chest beneath him. His eyes began to feel heavy as he listened to the soothing sound of Akihiko’s heartbeat. He didn’t know if it was the post incredible sex high or what, but he didn’t hate the idea of a secret tattoo right now. He continued to smile to himself even as sleep finally reclaimed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow Haruki hadn’t considered that the convention might be even more hectic when one ran a booth there. Because of their late-night activities, which were incredible and satisfying beyond belief, the both of them ended up sleeping through their alarms the next day. Luckily Haruki’s craving for his morning cigarette woke him not too long after. As soon as he realized what time it was he shook Akihiko awake as well. The two of them hurried and got ready so they could get to the convention center. They arrived early so they could get set up, as did the other artists.</p>
<p>While he’d been a bit nervous at first, Haruki soon found that Akihiko was right when he said that he knew more than he thought. He was able to answer all sorts of questions when people asked about Akihiko’s schedule, and the kinds of tattoos he preferred to draw. He even had the pleasure of explaining the tattoo process to a young couple that had decided to visit the convention on a whim.</p>
<p>He was proud of himself to say the least. Every now and then he’d glance at Akihiko, who was surprisingly busy with walk-in clients, and watch him for a moment. The blond’s face was so serious when he focused. He was too handsome for his own good. If Akihiko happened to look up and catch him staring he would smirk and wink before he refocused on what he was doing. Haruki blushed every single time.</p>
<p>When they got hungry they took a lunch break. The fast food in the dining area was surprisingly good. After they ate they took the chance to wander the con together. This experience was wildly different than the last time. Haruki didn’t feel lost or out of place at all. He had a warm hand to hold and a decent amount of knowledge about the things he was seeing. So much had changed in the time he’d known Akihiko. He couldn’t help but smile the whole time. His life was so much better now that the blond was a part of it.</p>
<p>When they finally got back to the booth Haruki was surprised to see the familiar profile of his best friend. He waved with his free hand and called, “Hey, Take-chan! I didn’t know you were coming!”</p>
<p>Koji turned towards him and smiled. He held his right hand in the air and replied, “Of course I’d come to check out this booth of yours and test your knowledge.”</p>
<p>“If you’ve only come to quiz me, I have to say I’m disappointed,” Haruki grumbled with a pout.</p>
<p>Koji laughed then shook his head. He took a step aside to reveal a woman with medium length black hair behind himself. “Technically I’ve come to do that as well as introduce you to–”</p>
<p>“Akihiko!?” The woman shrieked.</p>
<p>Akihiko blinked a few times then replied, “Oh. Sup?”</p>
<p>Haruki’s jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between the pair. He couldn’t do anything to hide the shock in his voice as he asked, “You two know each other?” From the look of it, Koji was just as surprised as him by this development. At least he wasn’t the only one in the dark.</p>
<p>He watched the woman’s gaze fall to his and Akihiko’s connected hands. Haruki’s fingers instinctively let go. To his surprise, Akihiko’s grip tightened on his so he couldn’t pull away without extra effort. He wasn’t about to cause a scene so he just continued to stand there, a blushing mess for reasons he couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>“This is my girlfriend, Yayoi.” Koji finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Oh! Nice to meet you!” Haruki squeaked. He offered her a crooked smile and added, “Take-chan has told me nothing but good things about you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Yayoi replied.</p>
<p>Koji looked from her to Akihiko and back again. Since neither of them offered up the information themselves he finally asked, “How do you two know each other?”</p>
<p>“I gave her that cute little dolphin tattoo that I’m sure you’ve seen,” Akihiko snickered. He smirked mischievously as the other man’s face turned red.</p>
<p>“Shut up! Don’t say things like that so casually!” Yayoi exclaimed. Her cheeks darkened and she pointed an accusing finger at Akihiko as she added, “You’d better not be teaching Ritsuka to act like you!”</p>
<p>“Rits… you know Uecchi too?” Haruki was extra confused now.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em> know her kid brother?” Koji asked right back.</p>
<p>“Her what!” Haruki yelped.</p>
<p>“Yep, this is Uecchi’s big sister,” Akihiko explained. He nudged Haruki with his elbow then asked, “They look alike, don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, yeah.” Haruki nodded. It had been a bit obvious. The resemblance was uncanny.</p>
<p>“OK so let me get this straight,” Koji motioned towards the four of them. “We all know each other in some way but didn’t know that we did?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know you, four-eyes,” Akihiko replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“We’ve met before and you know it!” Koji exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Mmm… no… don’t think so…” Akihiko shook his head.</p>
<p>It was Haruki’s turn to nudge him with his elbow. He could tell by the gleam in those green eyes that he was just messing with Koji for fun. He let out an exasperated sigh as the pair bickered softly. He supposed this was probably the best he could expect from his best friend and boyfriend. The thought tickled him pink and he put his knuckle over his mouth in an attempt to keep a chuckle contained.</p>
<p>The four of them continued to chit-chat, mainly with Koji quizzing Haruki on seemingly random tattoo-themed trivia, until Akihiko’s next appointment arrived. The blond politely took his leave– telling Koji that it was nice to meet him and nearly starting another argument in the process– then he got right to chatting with his client.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Akihiko called, “Haru, where’d you put the–”</p>
<p>“It’s right behind you,” Haruki interrupted him. He watched the blond turn and find exactly what he was looking for with a soft ‘ah’.</p>
<p>“You two make a pretty good team, huh?” Koji asked no one in particular.</p>
<p>Haruki’s cheeks darkened. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I dunno about all that…”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” Yayoi chimed in, “I’ve got a sense for these things. The two of you could have very successful future ventures if you stick together.”</p>
<p>“Uhh… thanks… I think…” Haruki was too embarrassed to say much of anything else. Luckily for him that was when Koji realized he had his own appointment to get to. The three of them said goodbye and the pair left hand-in-hand. Haruki was quick to go see if Akihiko needed anything. He couldn’t help but think about what Yayoi had said. It was an interesting thought, indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haruki propped his elbow up on the bed and rested his chin in his palm. He tilted his head just enough for his long locks to flop to the left side. His gaze followed Akihiko as the blond walked around the room. They’d been all over each other the moment they stepped back into their motel room. Now that they were finally physical with one another it seemed like losing themselves to their passion was something that’d happen quite a lot. He wasn’t even slightly upset about that. Haruki was still basking in his post-orgasm bliss, which was probably why he didn’t mind at all that his incredibly attractive boyfriend was still naked. He certainly didn’t mind the show.</p>
<p>Akihiko had muttered something about needing to sketch a quick idea before he forgot it. So now he was up looking for a specific sketch pad. It’d be a shame if he’d left it in the car since that meant he’d have to get dressed to find it.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Akihiko grinned and held up the sketch pad victoriously.</p>
<p>Haruki rolled onto his side to give the blond extra room to lie down. He waited for Akihiko to join him then lie on his stomach before he did the same once again. He laid his head on his hands and simply watched as the blank page suddenly became cluttered with a whole bunch of little sketches. They were different kinds of flowers. Haruki didn’t know why the sight made him happy. Each one was prettier than the last. Akihiko really was good at this.</p>
<p>He kept his gaze upon the pretty flowers as he muttered, “You’re so good. Have you given any thought to opening your own shop?”</p>
<p>Akihiko paused and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Haruki simply offered him a sleepy smile. The blond went back to working on his sketches and muttered, “Yeah. That’s the dream.”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you?” Haruki asked. “You’ve got faithful clients that’d follow you to a new location. Not to mention I’m sure you’d get plenty of new ones too.”</p>
<p>Akihiko shrugged then said, “Sure, I can draw, but I just don’t have a grasp on all the other stuff.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Haruki had to fight the urge to caress the blond’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You know, the business side of things.” Akihiko shook his head. “I’ve tried to understand it and it’s all a bunch of nonsense to me.”</p>
<p>Haruki frowned and replied, “It’s not as complicated as you’re making it seem.”</p>
<p>“Not to you, maybe,” Akihiko snorted, “but I don’t have your knack for it.”</p>
<p>An idea struck Haruki. It was probably crazy. At the same time, he couldn’t help but recall what Yayoi had said to him earlier. What if this was exactly what she meant? He was so used to living a life where he didn’t take risks. Meeting Akihiko made him want to change that. He’d never know how his idea might turn out if he didn’t give it a try. He lifted his head off the bed and tucked his hair behind his left ear then said, “I could help you out… if you wanted.”</p>
<p>“You huh?” Akihiko glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Haruki’s cheeks darkened and he immediately looked down at the bed to avoid eye contact. There was no backing out now. He had to explain what he meant. He pushed himself into a seated position and sighed, “I just mean that if we did it together– ran the shop, I mean– I think if we both pitched in with our various skill sets, we’d be able to make it work.”</p>
<p>Akihiko sat up as well. He leaned in to try and see Haruki’s expression but was thwarted when he turned his head away from him. He rubbed the back of his head and asked, “Are you saying you want to be business partners?”</p>
<p>“Is that a weird idea?” Haruki asked with a nervous chuckle. He shook his head and mumbled, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anyth–”</p>
<p>“No!” Akihiko shouted so abruptly that it made Haruki jump. He put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and said, “I honestly think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be sarcastic…” Haruki grumbled.</p>
<p>“Haru, look at me.” Akihiko waited until he did. He put his hands on either side of Haruki’s face and maintained eye contact with him as he declared, “I love having you around when I work. I love that you’re interested in what I do. I love the cheery aura you have. I love seeing that smile of yours. Most of all, I love the fact that you have the knowhow to make this idea work.”</p>
<p>“A-Akihiko…”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Haruki’s cheeks darkened and his eye shifted away from the blond. His mouth opened but no sound came out, so he closed it again. He really wasn’t sure what to say.</p>
<p>“No, not that.” Akihiko paused as he thought about it. He tilted his head and then nodded once. “Well, yeah, that too… but not right now. Let’s do the business partners thing. I want you ingrained in as much of my life as possible.”</p>
<p>“It’s risky,” Haruki reminded him. “What if we fail?”</p>
<p>“Then we do so together. We can help each other pick up the pieces afterwards.” Akihiko smiled from ear to ear. He bopped Haruki on the nose and hummed, “Not that such a thing is even possible. Not with you by my side.”</p>
<p>Haruki rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had a crooked smile on his face as he asked, “You really can sweet talk anyone into giving you what you want, huh?”</p>
<p>“I promise I only use my powers for good,” Akihiko snickered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right.” Haruki shook his head. He couldn’t help but smile because of the way the blond grinned at him. His enthusiasm was contagious. There really was only one response he could possibly give. Haruki threw all caution to the wind and said, “Fine, let’s do it.”</p>
<p>“Mm, frisky,” Akihiko purred.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I meant!” Haruki yelped.</p>
<p>Akihiko laughed softly then leaned forward so that Haruki was forced to lean back. He didn’t stop until his beautiful boyfriend was on his back and they were nose to nose. He bent down and his eyes fell shut as he whispered, “I love you, Haruki.”</p>
<p>Haruki didn’t get a chance to squeak. He was already being kissed. Well two could play at that game. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko’s neck and tugged him closer. Next he hooked his right leg around the blond and flipped their positions so he had Akihiko pinned. He quite enjoyed the surprised grunt he heard. Haruki didn’t bother to stop kissing him as he made himself comfortable on the blond’s lap.</p>
<p>Akihiko might’ve thought he was being cheeky by not letting him respond verbally, but Haruki had a thousand and one other ways to do so. He’d show his boyfriend just how much he loved him too whether he liked it or not. Although, going by the fact that Akihiko was already smiling against his lips, something told him that he’d <em>really</em> like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus scene:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A year and a half later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ritsuka looked up from his sketchbook when he heard footsteps behind himself. The two smiling faces that approached him could only mean one thing. Trouble was afoot. He set down his pencil and blinked at the pair with the mischievous gleams in their eyes.</p>
<p>“Happy first day of work, Uecchi!” Haruki and Akihiko exclaimed at the same time. Then the pair both tossed a handful of confetti at him.</p>
<p>Ritsuka didn’t say a word as he tried to gauge whether or not they were serious. He reached up and brushed the mess out of his dark hair then sighed, “I’ve worked here for months.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that was all training. Now you’re a full-fledged employee! Yay!” Haruki chirped with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Meaning you can be left on your own for minutes at a time,” Akihiko added with a nod.</p>
<p>“Hooray.” Ritsuka snorted. As if he hadn’t earned that right by now. He’d practiced more hours than Akihiko worked last year. Not that he was on that guy’s level yet, but he wasn’t deterred. He looked down at the mess on the counter then frowned. He bet his first official task would be to clean up their mess. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“Come on guys, let’s take a selfie to commemorate the milestone.” Haruki held up his phone and smiled warmly. Both he and Akihiko leaned in close to the dark-haired boy then grinned in the direction of the camera.</p>
<p>While Ritsuka refused to smile or look at the camera, he was still happy about the situation. He’d been working hard for years to get this apprenticeship. Now he’d actually reached his goal and could set one even higher to aim for. All thanks to Akihiko and Haruki taking him in. He really did appreciate all that the both of them did for him, even if he never said as much. His cheeks were dusted in the slightest shade of pink from his embarrassing thoughts.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a good one,” Akihiko muttered as they reviewed the pictures they’d taken. “You should print it out, Haru.”</p>
<p>“We can blow it up to poster size so everyone that walks in can see it,” Haruki teased.</p>
<p>“You’d better not!” Ritsuka exclaimed. He shook a fist at the pair. “Or else!”</p>
<p>“Ohhh. Scary.” Akihiko teased. He glanced at the fond way Haruki was smiling at his phone and an unreadable look flashed in his eyes. Not a moment later he took Haruki’s hand and pulled him towards the back of the shop. Akihiko waved his free hand over his shoulder and called, “Watch the register for a bit, Boss!  We’ve got businessy stuff to discuss.”</p>
<p>“Businessy stuff…” Ritsuka repeated flatly. Those two weren’t subtle in the slightest. He’d tell them to get a room but would probably be lectured on the fact that they owned the shop and every room was technically their room. Ridiculous. He shook his head then turned his attention back to the sketch he’d been working on before they’d interrupted him. Of course it was covered in confetti now. He picked up the sketch book, shook it off, then dusted off the desk. Once it was free of the mess he could finally concentrate again.</p>
<p>As soon as his pencil hit the paper the phone next to him rang. He sighed then picked up on the second ring. He held it to his ear and said, “The Seasons Tattoo Parlor, how may I help you?” Ritsuka paused as he listened to the response. He nodded and replied, “Yes walk-in consultations are fine, but if you want to guarantee time with a specific artist you should make an appointment. If that doesn’t matter you can show up anytime during our normal business hours.” He waited another moment then said, “Uh huh. No problem. Bye.”</p>
<p>Ritsuka hung up and picked up his pencil yet again. He’d only added a few new lines to his drawing when the bell above the door to the shop jingled. He glanced up from his sketch book and blinked. In walked a tall, dark-haired guy, followed by another guy with ridiculous, clearly dyed blond highlights, and then… Ritsuka’s eyes widened at the sight of the third person. He’d never seen hair colored anything like what the last guy had atop his head. He could only describe it as salmon pink.</p>
<p>His gaze shifted downward just slightly to find a pair of eyes the same color looking right at him. They blinked and Ritsuka swore that time slowed to a crawl. He found that he had no control over himself as he whispered, “…Whoa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*~* Ayyyyy happy birthday to ME!! heres an extremely self-indulgent thing :3 *~*</p>
<p>Man I really really really really really really love these two my god… I want them to have all the happiness in the world. No questions asked. Only smiles 24/7.</p>
<p>Being a tattoo artist suits aki way too well doesn’t it?? goddddd</p>
<p>Love at first sight is real. Akihiko experienced it when he saw this soft vision among all the usual edgy con goers. Haruki experienced it when Akihiko smiled warmly at him that first time. </p>
<p>Koji and Aki butting heads is just so funny to me I love them</p>
<p>Did Haruki end up having Akihiko give him that tat??? :3c</p>
<p>Im actually so happy with that bonus scene hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>